I want to be there for you
by Never.To.Late
Summary: Something is bothering Ed. He is losing sleep and weight. No one has noticed until Roy took a good look. can he find out what's wrong with Ed without hurting himself in the process.


There For You

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this idea and all.

It was late and I had been crying again. There was another fight and I felt as if I had nothing left to fight for. My first thought was to call him. He was the closest thing to a best friend. I dropped the phone thinking that I'd rather be alone and he couldn't always come running. Not even the people close to me knew about my fights with depression. The low self-esteem, the constant pain I was feeling, The loss of appetite and sleep. Many times I would cry myself to sleep and wonder if I asked for this. Maybe if I was normal and had a normal life. I messed up royally from the beginning. I listened to Al asleep int the bed across the room. My mind was wandering. I couldn't concentrate long enough to read a book or anything like that. I stood and went outside. The stars were bright and I decided to talk to the moon. It was a whim. Don't ask why.

" Maybe I wasn't meant to be," I mumbled s my arms folded over my chest.

I stared at the bright light that the moon cast over the town and smiled sadly wishing I were that important to someone. My mom used to think I was important but ever since she died I felt empty inside. Maybe I was missing that. Maybe that's what was causing this depression. I mean of course I was important to Al and all but it's hard to feel important to someone who you ruined. I could feel the tears welling inside my eyes again. This was all I would ever be, The shrimp, The short kid, The freak with a metal arm and leg who lost his brothers body by pulling some incredibly stupid and dangerous stunt when he was younger. I watched the stars until the sun started to rise and lost yet another night of sleep. I went to get ready for my day. I carefully placed my mask on and went to wake Al for work.

Roy's P.o.v.

I sat behind my mountain of paperwork staring at my phone. It was almost time for Hughes to cal and talk about Elysia and then tell me I should get a wife soon. It was quiet. Quiet that was not normal for when Fullmetal was around. There was a loud crash down the hall. I should have known better than to think it would be quiet for long. The pen in my hand halted on the paper I was signing as my door was kicked in again.

" How many times am I going to have to replace that door, Shrimp?" I asked.

I expected the normal outburst of who you calling to short to... but it never came. Ed just looked at me. He had dark circles around his eyes and looked thinner than usual. I studied him a little longer. He looked as if he was dying or something. I wondered if he was sick but before I could ask.

" Whatever, Morally bankrupt colonel with a god complex," He said half-heartedly," What's the next mission?"

" Well we haven't received a new one yet. You only arrived back yesterday," I looked at him awkwardly.

He left without saying anything which was weird. Al looked at me and we exchanged a glance of confusion. He followed his brother and I was left staring after them with the pen in my hand to shocked to work. That's a change usually I was just to lazy.

Ed's P.o.v.

I left his office without a word. For some reason it hurt just to look at him. I tried to act normal but I just couldn't. It felt as if the floor had disappeared and I had forgotten how to breath. I didn't even register that he had picked on my size until a minute later. It was a change from the empty depression. I was filled with an alien feeling. One I could not recognize. I made for the library telling Al I had research to do. He said okay and left me to myself for a while. I was sitting in a chair in the corner of the first branch when I heard the click of heels and my name being called.

" Oh there you are Edward," Riza said," Colonel Mustang would like to speak with you tonight. He said be in his office at seven."

" Fine," I looked up at her and knew she saw it too.

" I will tell him you said yes," She smiled kindly and patted his head in a motherly way.

I smiled up at her and went back to my book. He read until my eyes hurt. Then I got up to wander around a bit. I was bored and my exhaustion was catching up with me. I felt so sleepy. My head drooped as I sat in a new part of the library. I fell asleep. In my dreams I saw Mustang and we were talking. I thought I could see the concern in his face. That couldn't be, the bastard didn't care. Yet I had a feeling that he did. I sat and cried on the couch in his office. I felt his arms wrap around me, My body folded into his. Then I woke up feeling confused. Suddenly I remembered the meeting in his office. What time was it. I checked my watch. Six fifty. Damn. I stood and ran out of the library. I was rushing to his office and I made it just in time. He looked up as I walked in to the office.

Roy's P.O.V.

I looked up when my door opened with a quiet creek. Fullmetal, without slamming the door open. He stood before me with a frown on his face.

" You wanted to see me," He stood stiffly.

" Yes, Have a seat," I said motioning to the couch.

He sat quietly and looked at me.

" Ed you look... different. As if you aren't yourself lately. I've been noticing the changes in you. You have lost weight and It looks as if you haven't been sleeping. I also noticed your attitude has changed," Roy announced.

" What do you care?" I said all the while thinking please say you truly care.

" You are my subordinate. I am responsible for you. If anything shall happen to you it would fall on my shoulders," Roy lied through his teeth.

Roy's p.o.v

I had lied to him. Just like that, told him it wasn't because I cared. He looked on the verge of tears. Instead I watched as he slid his hand down his face and stood.

" I'm fine, Mustang, Can I go now?" He looked at me.

" Ed just tell me what's bothering you," I said forcefully.

" You don't care and I don't want to tell you," He scowled at me.

I wanted to tell him I really cared but that would add stress. He never saw me as a friend so why would I even have hope he would Love me someday. I stared into his golden eyes and felt myself getting lost. Then he turned his back on me and without being dismissed began to leave my office.

" I am not done with you yet, Fullmetal," I addressed him by his military nickname to try to help me think of him as my subordinate and not someone I cared for.

When he turned around and I saw the tears in his eyes I felt as if I was suffocating. I wanted to go to him and wipe the tears away. Instead I smirked and looked at him. The look in his eyes dared me to mock him and for once, I the great Colonel Roy Mustang, Lost my nerve. I swallowed and stared wide eyed at the boy before me. His fierce expression made him look even more appealing. I was losing my grip and if he kept looking at me like that I might break.

" You're my problem," He spoke clearly," You and your smugness and the way I feel around you. Like the floor is swept from my feet and I can't breath and it kills me."

The tears flowed down his cheeks and the tip of his nose was red. I hated seeing Ed like this. Then something in my clicked.

" Edward Elric, Are you telling me you're in love with me?!" I blurted out.

" I... I ... I don't know," He looked at his feet.

That was it. My will power was gone. I walked to him and wiped his tears away. When he looked up I grabbed a fistful of his jacket and pulled him to me. My lips crashed against his soft ones and I felt an explosion inside of me that couldn't compare to a million bombs blasting in the air. I shut my eyes tight against the wave of emotions. When the kiss broke he stared at me. I looked back and put my forehead against his.

" I want to be there for you. Someone you can come to. I want to be everything you need," I said.

" That's really out of character for you, Bastard Colonel," He laughed.

He was back. Yep, Rude obnoxious shrimp was back.

" Whatever, Just don't make me say it again, Shrimp," I said.

" Who you calling so small you want to crunch like an ant," Ed yelled waving his arms in the air.

" You're dismissed, Fullmetal," I laughed.

He went to leave and when he reached the door he turned around.

" Roy, I love you," He looked at me.

" I Love you too, Ed," I smiled.

He closed the door behind him and I returned to my paperwork. I finished eagerly and then headed for the library. Ed was exactly where I thought he'd be and silently I settled next to him at his table while he read. It was perfect.


End file.
